Satellizer L. Bridget
Satellizer L. Bridget is the main heroine for the manga and anime series Freezing. A highly skilled Pandora, she is known as the Untouchable Queen (接触禁止の女王 Sesshokukinshi no Jo Ō) for her ruthlessness in combat. Many characters are afraid of her in the beginning because she seems mean and cold; however it is revealed throughout the series that she is shy and has had a traumatic childhood that led her develop aphephobia, a fear of being touched. Background Satellizer L. Bridget is the main heroine and one of the strongest Pandoras in the Academy. She was formerly ranked the number one second-year Pandora before being demoted to the 2nd rank due to Kazuya's interference during the Carnival tournament. Known as the Untouchable Queen because of her intense aphephobia, she is feared by the students for her cold and ruthless personality. It is revealed that she transferred to West Genetics from East Genetics after brutally injuring Brooks Levon, a Limiter with a playboy personality who wanted her to become his Pandora. As a result, she was suspended for the entire school year, meaning that Satellizer would have been a third-year student had the incident not occurred. Her Genetics uniform is also unique from the others, donning a red dress with gold accents. Hailing from the United Kingdom, she is a member of the noble L. Bridget Family despite being the child of the Head of the family, HowardL. Bridget and his mistress, Noelle Allouache. Because of this, she and her mother was hated by her father's wife, Olivia, who later encouraged her son, Satellizer's younger half-brother, Louis, to mistreat her. However, Louis' mistreatment later turns into sexual abuse and Satellizer was forced to endure it as her mother was terminally ill and didn't want their family situation to worsen. But the abuse ended after her older half-sister, Violet, learned about it and moved her away for her own safety. Upon returning to attend her mother's deathbed, her mother apologized for what she had gone through and told her to never lose and to become stronger than anyone. Her mother's words become her driving force in life, resulting in her severe determination and will. Due to the abuse she suffered, she hates being touched and goes berserk if anyone touches her. Surprisingly, Kazuya is the only exception when he touches her. Originally she doesn't want anything to do with Kazuya but she eventually is won over by his kindness and accepts him as her Limiter. Later on, she insists on Kazuya to call her by her nickname "Satella", though he still uses the senpai honorific. Despite her fearsome reputation and ruthlessness in battle, she has a quiet and reserved nature, collecting stuffed animals as well as knitting. After facing her past demons, she finally loses her aphephobia and no longer reacts when other people touch her. She has a penchant for eating hamburgers, and is often seen with a bundle of them whenever she eats lunch, often sharing them with Kazuya. She admitted to being in love with Kazuya, however, she has not confessed to him because she is simply too nervous to do so. Despite her low synchronization rate with her Stigmata, she was implanted with six of Kazuha's Stigmata before her enrollment into Genetics due to her family's influence. She tends to remove her glasses before a fight despite having myopia; since activation of the Volt Texture optimizes the senses including eyesight. Her Volt Weapon, "Nova Blood" (ノヴァ・ブラッド, Nova Buraddo), is a giant-handled blade. Personality Cold, mean, and shy throughout the first few episodes and later becomes concerned over Kazuya's safety. She also feels jealous over Rana when she tries to get intimate with Kazuya. Relationships Limiter Kazuya Aoi is her limiter, he is also the only person that can touch her without her feeling uncomforable. Family {C} Story Introduction Arc Satellizer el Bridget is first seen in the front of West Genetics with numerous second year Pandora laid incapacitated during the second year students Carnival. She is then put into a Freezing effect by Kazuya Aoi when he hugs her thinking she is his dead sister, Kazuha Aoi leaving her motionless and defenceless against Ganessa Roland resulting in her loss in the Carnival placing her as the 2nd-ranked second-year Pandora. Later that day she is seen with a patch over her right eye, equiped with her Volt Weapon, Nova Blood, in her right hand, breaking through a wall wanting to fight Ganessa again. After a quick exchange of words Ganessa summons her Volt Weapon, Chains of Binding, and engages. Satellizer dodges the attacks and swings her Nova Blood breaking the Chains of Binding, followed up by a slash attack upon Ganessa making her fall to a knee. Ganessa gets angry and goes into Pandora Mode, knocking Satellizer into the wall. She then sees Kazuya, blushes, and walks away from the wall, leaving her Volt Weapon behind. She then spaces out for a second as Ganessa ties her up with chains she obtained in Pandora Mode, then squeezes her with them. Kazuya jumps in and tells Ganessa to stop, only to be knocked into the ground. Upon seeing, this Satellizer goes berserk and enters Pandora Mode, then with a quick dash she attacks and breaks Ganessa's Pandora Mode only to be stopped by Yumi Kim and Elize Schmidtz for fear of her going overboard and breaking her old model Pandora Mode Suit because they have no replacements. She is seen the next day in the cafeteria at lunchtime, upon entering the door all the students back away from the Burger Queen line, she then orders a bacon burger and when she gets it she is touched by Kazuya, she quickly moves her hand away and runs to the roof of the school, Kazuya follows her and ask to be her Limiter, this is interupted by Miyabi Kannazuki who then asks Kazuya to be one of her Limiters, he refuses and she then threatens him while Satellizer threatens Miyabi by putting Nova Blood to the back of her neck. Miyabi then jumps over Satellizer and summons her Volt Weapon Homing Dagger, she throws a attack at Satellizer and goes for an accel turn with an attempt to slash, but Satellizer blocks the daggers and dodges the accel turn and counters with an strike from her Volt Weapon. Miyabi dodges, then they both charge at each other using accel turn. In result of this clash, Miyabi gets a cut under her left eye. Enraged by this, Miyabi activates her Ereinbar Set, allowing her 3 Limiters to use Freezing. Amazingly, Satellizer can still jump very high while under suppression of the Freezing effect. When she jumps to Kazuya in an attempt to get him away from the area, Satellizer is then stabbed by 3 daggers and falls to the ground, while Miyabi's Limiters Freeze her completely. They stand her up then Miyabi punches Satellizer in the stomach and orders for an apology from Satellizer but she does not comply, instead asking if Kazuya could leave the area. Miyabi then cuts Satellizer's dress, revealing her bra and punishes Kazuya for not being her Limiter. She then has a Limiter sexually harrass Satellizer by groping her breast. Miyabi then kicks her to the ground, pushing her dress up and pulling down her pantyhose to reveal her panties while taking pictures. Kazuya, in a blind rage, uses his Freezing ability which neutralizes the Freezing effect of the other 3 Limiters and froze Miyabi in place. Satellizer then gets up and beats the Limiters firstm then punches Miyabi and jumps on her, delivering a flurry of punches to the face. Miyabi begs her to stop but Satellizer does not listen, She then summons her Nova Blood, using it to stab Miyabi in the chest (manga only), and twists Nova Blood while it's in her chest. Kazuya then begs Satellizer to stop. Eventually, Chiffon Fairchild steps in and tells Satellizer to stop, the latter leaving the area afterwards. Rana Introduction Arc 3rd Year Retaliation Arc Interlude: Amusement Park 10th Nova Clash Arc Interlude: Pandora Queen Ball Siblings Arc E-Pandora Project Arc Category:Character Category:Pandora